Edward, my boyfriend, my future husband
by MissJessx3
Summary: MUCH ANTICIPATED SEQUEL TO EDWARD, MY BEST FRIEND, MY FUTURE BOYFRIEND! That story must be read first! This starts off five years later, after Bella and Edward graduate. Good times and romance ensue! ALL-HUMAN. BXE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me: EDWARD! I'VE MISSED YOU DARLING!**

**Edward: Oh no, here we go again.**

**I totally own Edward. Well, just the one in this story.**

I'M BACK! (: I was sitting in chem. Today and I was like "why don't I start the sequel to my first fan fiction when I get home?" And that's exactly what I'm doing.

Thank you all who've supported me along the way in Edward, my best friend, my boyfriend. Hopefully, this story will live up to your expectations.

Now…on to the prologue/ first chapter!

BPOV:

The day was going by faster than I believed it ever could. It seemed unreal to me that graduation was already here. Edward and I had to rush to get our caps and gowns on, for we spent a little too much time eating breakfast; which was all Edward's fault. He didn't realize breakfast didn't include going to the couch for a quickie, which turned into a longie. I just hoped that Alice wouldn't be disappointed in my lack of effort on my hair.

We decided to meet up at the stadium in which our graduation was taking place. Edward's parents were going to be there with my parents, seeing as Esme promised me nice pictures for my scrapbook.

Right now, I have to wait in line for my name to be called so that I can receive my dipolma. I've finally gotten my English degree after fumbling through the idea of getting a degree in Music and Art. It seemed unreal that my time in college is officially over. I've had so much fun while it's lasted. I know Edward enjoyed his time, too. He took up a degree in music, which gives him the option to teach. There really isn't much that he could do with his degree, but teaching is something that suits him well. I'm just concerned that the girls are going to develop insane crushes on him, and have "hot for a teacher" moments. I wouldn't blame them, that's for sure.

Alice and Jasper ended up getting married last year in the summer, in a very fancy wedding. Everything was luxurious, seeing as it was Alice's wedding; there was no way she could do it any less extravagant than what she had done.

Emmett still hasn't proposed to Rosalie, and I'm not sure if she's okay with that. I know she's a tough girl, and I'm sure she could wait for him to propose when he's ready. It's just hard to explain it, because you never know these things with her. She's been dating Emmett almost longer than Alice and Jasper have dated, and they're already married. Maybe I'll just have Edward talk to Emmett about this.

On the note of proposals, Edward hasn't proposed to me either. I don't mind that in any way, not yet at least. I'm just wondering if maybe, somewhere down the line, we'll be able to move forward in our relationship, instead of the continuous flat line we're on.

"Isabella Swan."

Once I heard my name, I walked across the stage, focusing on not tripping over anything as I made my way to the podium. The Dean shook my hand, and gave me my dipolma with a stiff "Congratulations".

I followed the line down to the seating area, all but running to my parents.

"Great job, Bells." My father told me, as I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks dad." I told him. When I stepped back from him, I noticed my mom standing next to him, dabbing her eyes.

"Please don't pull this 'my baby's graduated! I'm old' stuff right now." I laughed, hugging her too.

"If that happens, and Renee considers herself old, then I must be old, too!" Esme said, patting my mother on the back.

"What is all this talk about getting old? Let them enjoy this without you girls going mid-life crisis on the poor kids!" Carlisle said, with Edward walking beside him.

I, of course, got giddy seeing Edward, and charged at him. He scooped me up in his arms, spinning me around.

"Happy graduation, lovely." He said, kissing my cheek.

"You, too." I told him, putting my hand on his cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

That was the truth, because I am proud of him. He's gone through so much to get to this day. He went through almost a year of therapy, just to be able to walk properly again. He was up until ungodly hours of the night, practicing his pieces, and studying for exams. I've never known anyone with the determination and drive that he has, and for that, I praised him.

"You did wonderfully, too. I can't wait until we find jobs and get started with our life together." He said, setting my feet on the ground.

"I couldn't agree more with you." I replied, leaning up and kissing him.

I saw a flash, and knew that it was Esme making good on her promise.

When we pulled away, Edward and I turned simultaneously to glare at her, although my glare was playful.

"I couldn't resist. Trust me when I say you'll love this picture."

"How about I take a picture of you, Carlisle, and Edward?" I offered, which in turn, started the picture war.

After thirty different photos, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett came bounding down the aisle.

"There you guys are! We've been looking all over the place for you!" Alice said, locking her hands around my neck in a hug. "I can't believe you started pictures without me!"

She made her way down the line for hugs, and I was also passed around for hugs between Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. We shared congratulations, took many more pictures, and finally left to have dinner at the Cullen's house.

When we arrived at their house, I noticed a catering company van sitting in the driveway. Leave it to the Cullens to not do anything half-assed.

"Of course your mother would hire a catering company for our dinner." I told Edward as he opened my door.

"It _is_ my mother. Where do you think Alice got all her enthusiasm from?" He replied, taking my hand and walking with me into his house.

Dinner was served in their dining room, which is only used on special occasions. The meal consisted of delicately grilled chicken, green beans, a casserole, and a few fancy side dishes that I couldn't identify. I did try everything, and it was delicious. When it was time for desert, that was when the conversation really started to flow.

"Do you know where you guys are going to be moving to?" I asked Emmett, before taking a bite of cheesecake.

He looked warily at Rosalie, who was looking down at her plate.

"We haven't really decided yet. I'm not sure if we want to stay in Pittsburgh, or move out toward the West coast."

I could sympathize with Rosalie on why this might bother her. If Emmett hadn't proposed yet, she might not believe that he was in it for the long haul, and might even find it useless to move in with him if the relationship wasn't going anywhere. I instantly felt my heart clench.

"I understand. That's a difficult choice to make." I told him, praying that someone else would turn the conversation.

"Jasper and I might move into a house soon, you know, because we'll need more room once the babies start coming." She smiled, grabbing Jasper's hand under the table.

"Excuse me." Rosalie said, getting up from the table and walking briskly away.

I watched her go, and then excused myself too.

I found her in the spare bedroom, sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.

"Rosalie, what's wrong?" I asked her, standing in front of her. She looked up at me, her eyes almost forming tears.

"I just wish I had what Alice had. I hate feeling angry at her whenever she brings things up about her marriage, but it just seems unfair! I don't even have a hint to where my future with Emmett is going, and she's already talking about having children? That's ridiculous! I don't know what I'm doing with him, when he obviously doesn't love me enough to offer me forever."

I understood where she was coming from, and sat down next to her.

"I know it's hard right now, but you've really got to talk to him about this. That's the only way you'll find out where you guys are headed." I said, patting her hand. "Things will work themselves out, I promise you."

"Thanks for the talk, Bella." She said, hugging me. I told her that I was there any time she needed me. With those final words, she took a deep breath, and we left to go back to dinner.

EPOV:

"I've really screwed up now, haven't I?" Emmett asked once Bella had gotten up from the table.

"What's going on with you two?" I asked him. I'd never heard about them having relationship problems.

"Rose wants to get married, and I just haven't found the right time to propose. I have the fucking ring in my dresser drawer! I just freak out every time I try to ask her. It's like the words get caught in my throat. And now, she's going to leave me because I just can't man up and ask her!" He groaned, putting his face in his hands. This was the first time I'd ever seen Emmett get emotional like this; it made me uneasy.

"Talk to her about it." I told him. "You'll fix this if you just tell her your intentions."

"He's right. Women just need to feel secure in their relationship." Jasper said, like the psychiatrist that he is.

Emmett just nodded his head, and we continued eating dessert in silence when Bella and Rosalie came into the room.

They sat down in their respective seats, and I noticed that Bella looked a little more disgruntled than she did before. I wondered if maybe she was upset like Rosalie was that I had proposed to her yet. Maybe she was expecting marriage too, and angry because I haven't put a ring on her finger yet.

I was hoping that I was reading too far into this. I just hope that everything turns out for us like it should.

BPOV:

When we got back to our apartment after dinner, Edward seemed quieter than normal.

"What's going on, Edward? You seem so lost in your thoughts." I asked him, rubbing his back as we walked down the hall to the bedroom.

"Nothing, I'm just…well… did you want to get married?" He asked me.

I gasped. He must have understood what I interpreted, because he further explained:

"I'm not proposing now! I'm just wondering, given the situation between Rosalie and Emmett, I thought we should talk about it."

"I want to get married, when the time is right for us. I just want you forever." I told him, as he changed into his pajamas.

"I want to give you forever. I couldn't think of any better way to spend my time than with you." He told me, wrapping me up in his arms, and laying me on the bed.

I kissed him, and thanked God that we were both on the same page.

Because forever with Edward sounded really damn good.

**AN: How was it? Was it everything you guys thought it would be for the first chapter of the sequel? (:**

**I'm curious, so that I know how to write this story. Do you guys want a decent amount of lemons in this story. Like…more than one? Hahah. Give me your feedback, because I love you guys! Hahah I'm so glad to be back!**

**Love, **

**Jess**


	2. The Secret's in the Telling

**Me: Well, Edward, here we are again…albeit a little late. My fans are absolutely in love with you, and apparently your peen, too, because they've asked me to give them more lemons. How's that sound to you?**

**Edward: Oh thank god! Bring on the sex'en!**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be doing this if I owned twilight. I'd probably be fucking Robert Pattinson…sighs.**

**AN: Ah, you wonderful, beautiful fans. I'm sorry this one is a little late….But it's okay because once I finish up all those damn projects I have for school, I'll be starting a nice once a week updating schedule. And deff, during Christmas break, I'll update a lot. **

**ON TO THE SHOW!**

_Your name is pounding through my veins_

_Can't you hear how it is sung?_

_And I can taste you in my mouth_

_But all the words escape my lungs_

_And I whisper only once_

_The Secret's In the Telling; Dashboard Confessional_

BPOV:

If I had to pack one more box of clothing, Alice was going to get a very nasty phone call from me. It's her fault I have all of these ridiculous clothes to pack. I huffed as I folded another sweater. I was half tempted to call Edward and beg him to come help me (or offer him a special form of repayment for his 'troubles' with helping me pack if he so chose to pack with me), but I knew I couldn't do that. He has been completely stressed out for the past two weeks, trying to get everything set up for our move to Greensburg. He found a job teaching at a private school in that town, and since the school year is starting in two months, he wants to get us settled in as soon as we can. This meant that he signed a mortgage off on a beautiful house, and is planning to get us moved in by the end of the week. Seeing as it's already Tuesday, and we barely have the bedroom and bathroom items packed, I'd say that's impossibility. Although, if that's what he wants, I'll try my best to get it done.

Right now, Edward's at a conference in Greensburg, which is about four hours away from Pittsburgh, to discuss the curriculum which he will follow for the year. That is why he's been stressed out; he's so unsure in his abilities. He's afraid that he won't make the class fun for the students, or that he won't be able to teach them properly. But, I'm always reassuring him when I have the chance, which is really all that I can do.

He's due home tomorrow, but that still seems too far away. It's horrible that he's only been gone for three days, and I'm a complete mess. I have no clue what to do with myself when he isn't around. I'm a love-sick fool, I guess. How disgusting.

After finally finishing up the bedroom packing, I made myself a dinner of stir-fry. When I finished eating, I sat on the couch and put in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix to pass the time. Edward always calls me after dinner when we're apart for a night or more. It's nice to hear his voice sometimes, the rich, bass tone that filters through the phone is enough to make a girl sigh. Seriously.

The movie was over two hours later, and Edward still hadn't called. I wouldn't lie and say that I wasn't worried that something was wrong, because I was. I dialed his number, but got his voicemail after a few rings. I didn't bother to leave a message; no one even checks those anyway. I took a shower, and did my nightly routine to pass the time, even though it was only eight o'clock. By nine thirty I was showered, my hair was straightened, I'd brushed my teeth, and changed into my pajamas. Unfortunately, Edward hadn't called by then either. I sent him a text message asking if he was okay, and when I didn't get an answer for twenty minutes, I had decided to just go to sleep.

For some reason, I didn't feel as though he was hurt and that's why he wasn't answering me. I felt rejected.

And I never remembered rejection to feel this depressive.

EPOV:

I was almost sick to my stomach by the time Bella had sent me a text message asking me if I was okay. I knew she must have been waiting for me to call, and probably felt let down that I didn't. In all honesty, though, I knew I couldn't keep the secret if I would have called her; I would have completely ruined the surprise.

With that in mind, I spend down the street, finally approaching the only place I truly feel at home. I parked the car, and all but ran to the front door. I had to take a few deep breaths to slow my ever-fastly beating heart. I unlocked the door, and quietly tip-toed to the bedroom. My Bella was sleeping peacefully on the left side, leaving my side of the bed clear for me. I took a moment to appreciate the beautiful sight she was when she slept, and then took off my tie, dress shirt, and pants for a more appropriate outfit for sleeping in. I kept my boxers on and threw on an old University of Pittsburgh t-shirt that my parents had gotten me when they found out I had gotten accepted there.

I was so excited to be with Bella again I could have jumped straight onto the bed, but I knew I had to contain myself; it was, in fact, two thirty in the morning, and I'm not so sure she wanted to be woken up so early.

Instead of acting like a teenage boy giddy with the feeling of having a girl in his bed, I got under the covers, and snuggled Bella into an embrace, kissing her cheek before I dosed off.

BPOV:

When I woke up, I felt much more well rested than I had since before Edward left. I went to turn onto my side, but found that was impossible due to a weight that was holding me across my stomach. I looked down to see arms hugging me from behind, and knew that those were the arms I had missed for these past few days. I turned in his arms, and all but attacked him. I turned him on his back and straddled him, kissing his neck up and down. I felt him respond, locking his arms tighter around me and leaning his head in a better position for me.

"Bella." He sighed, opening his eyes and looking at me.

"You're home early!" I said, stopping my previous motions.

"Is that a problem, love? You seem to be quite eager to see me, and I would like to believe that is because you've missed me at least a fraction of how much I have missed you."

I laughed; he really was so romantic it made me want to scream.

"How could I not miss you?" I replied. "I was almost empty without you."

"How could you be? You always have my heart with you, and I with yours. I think there's a poem that expresses this that I've come across:

i carry your heart with me  
(i carry it in my heart)  
i am never without it  
(anywhere i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling)."

At that moment, I kissed him. I would like to say it was tender, but I'm sure that I was too forceful to make the kiss delicate. His words were always my demise.

My hands were slowly reaching up his shirt, feeling their way across his toned chest. I heard him groan, a sure sign that he was enjoying the torture I was trying to put him through.

"Too many clothes." I whispered against his lips, leaning back so that he could get his shirt off.

As he was ridding himself of his shirt, I thought it best that I do the same. I one upped him, though, taking my bra off too. When his shirt was off, he looked at me, his irises more black than they were before. He pulled me to him, his mouth latching onto my chest.

I threaded my hand through his hair, holding him closer to me. His tongue was working its magic on my nipple as his hands massaged my hips. Needless to say, I was about to combust.

"I need you." I panted, as he moved his attention to my other breast.

"Who am I to deny you of anything?" He replied, moving his hands to the waistband of my pants. In one fluid motion, both my pants and panties were off.

I smiled, so glad that we didn't have to waste precious time taking off our clothes when we could be making love.

He spread kisses along my abdomen, and started trailing lower.

"No, Edward." I told him, probably insane for turning down oral sex. "I just want you, inside me, now."

I knew he loved it when I was verbal during our intimacy, and I could tell he enjoyed this response because he all but whipped off his boxers. I started, lustfully, at his erection. It really had been too long since we had been together like this.

He flipped me onto my back, and kissed me as he drove himself into me.

It was a beautiful thing, to finally be joined again. There were no barriers between us anymore, seeing as I have been on the pill for a few months now. It was insanely pleasurable and intense to be together like this.

"Ah Bella." He groaned. "You feel like home."

I wanted to cry, because God, I had missed him so much.

"I love you." I replied, feeling that my words were still inadequate to the wonders that come out of his mouth.

He thrust in me faster now, and I peaked before he had the chance to. Though, he never failed to finish up within ten seconds of me. I was right, when I heard him say my name again, and spill into me.

We laid there, arms touching, on our backs, breathing quickly from the activity. I never knew sex to be so… invigorating.

"We waited too long for that. You're never going more than one day without kissing me." I told him, turning on my side to look at him; he truly was a sight to be seen after sex.

He mimicked me, and turned on his side also, reaching a hand out to cup my face.

"I will happily oblige to your request." He leaned in to kiss me. After we kissed for another ten minutes, my stomach decided that it was too hungry to be ignored any longer.

Edward laughed when he heard it grumble, and told me to get dressed while he fixed us up breakfast.

When I had finished getting dressed, and my sex hair was tamed more so than before, I all but skipped out into the kitchen to find Edward's perfect ass facing me as he scrambled the eggs.

I fought the urge to spank him, lightly of course, and sat down at the table.

After only a few minutes, Edward joined me, setting two plates of eggs and sausage on the table.

"This looks so good." I said, digging in.

"I always knew you had a thing for _my_ sausage." He winked, taking a bite of eggs.

I rolled my eyes. It never ceased to amaze me how he could be so sweet and romantic one moment, and then so childishly inappropriate.

"I think you need to stop hanging around Emmett so much; you're sounding more and more like him every day." I teased.

It was his turn to roll his eyes at my comment. It was nice how free and easy everything was when I was around him.

"How was the conference? Did you go look at the house?"

"I'm sorry, I must have gotten side tracked this morning and forgot to tell you. The house is really nice. You're going to love it." He told me, his eyes shining. I loved when he got excited.

"The decided move date is still Friday then?"

"I'm hoping so. Tomorrow, Emmett and Jasper said that while you girls are hanging out at Alice's place, they're going to come over here and help us get the rest of our things packed up. After that, we'll have a going away party on Thursday. If that works out for you, of course." Edward replied, finishing up his food.

"That sounds perfect. As long as Alice doesn't turn this into a major party event. And it'll be your job to keep me away from the alcohol." I handed him my plate as he cleared the table.

"I wouldn't dream of getting your drunk, darling." He said, his signature smirk on his face.

I kissed it right off of him.

The rest of the day was spent with me and Edward in our own little cocoon; oblivious to anything but each other. We talked, and loved, and laughed, just like we had no care in the world but to keep company with each other.

And that, truly made today, a day I'll never forget.

**AN: IF you're from the Pittsburghish area, you know that Greensburg is probably only a half hour-hour away from Pittsburg, but that didn't fit well with my story.**

**The poem I referenced is E. E. Cummings "I carry your heart". His other one that you should check out is "You being in love". I'll prob. Reference that one in a later chapter.**

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I'm dying to know! Your reviews are always helpful ;)**

**And yet again, sorry for the late post!**

**Love always,**

**Jessie**


End file.
